The Return
by doxeybrunstone
Summary: How could things go so wrong before the start of their 7th year? Draco is left at the alter, while Hermione refuses to even think about a marriage before she finishes her education. Through redemption and compassion the two find themselves closer than they could have imagined. DH compliant (for the most part)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from J.K. Rowling's wonderful world.**

Chapter 1

The entire hotel was bustling with last minute wedding preparations. The flowers were late, the catering crew were having their own share of drama, and the mother of the bride was once again drunk out of her wits, despite dawn having just cracked moments ago.

Meanwhile, Astoria was staring at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her flowing wedding gown looked like it was made for her, even though it was her mother's. Her dark hair twisted in a bun on top of her head with two free ringlets on either side of her face.

If anyone saw her, they'd be shocked at her sour expression. Understandably it was early in the morning, but it was her wedding day. Everyone knew she had been obsessed with making her dream wedding come true since she was five years old.

Over the last week, things had shifted in her relationship with Draco Malfoy. He was always flippant and hardly ever present during their conversations. She understood the difficulty in dealing with the media regarding his involvement in the Battle of Hogwarts, but Astoria had been so taken aback by his quick proposal that she hadn't had time to dissect his intentions at the time.

She was beginning to think this wedding wasn't about her at all, but about Draco maintaining his presence in the Wizarding community. He never said he loved her; he only looked at her with adoration once when they first met at Hogwarts, but never again after that.

There was a knock at the door, startling Astoria out of her reverie. "Come in." She squeaked. The door opened and her sister's head peeked in. Her face went from cautious to stunned.

"Oh, Astoria!" Daphne exclaimed, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. She strode over to her sister and took her hands, taking in her sister's full figure. "Oh, you look beautiful! He's going to be knocked right off of his feet." Astoria remained silent as she turned back to the mirror, tilting her head to the side with a knitted brow.

There was a clatter of metal right outside of the bride-to-be's room. Daphne's jaw dropped and she rushed over to the door. She peeked her head outside. Astoria didn't budge from her spot.

"Daphne?" Her sister turned around and closed the door with a wide-eyed look of guilt.

"It's nothing at all!" She exclaimed. "Just the silverware." When Daphne saw the absent expression on her sister's face, she straightened up. "Astoria, is everything all right?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Her eyes were fixed on the dress her mother had insisted she wore. Her mother had been in tears when Astoria mentioned wedding dress shopping, raving about how Astoria was her only hope for grandchildren, much to Daphne's annoyance. Astoria felt the pressure on her shoulders to walk down the aisle, but she wasn't sure if she could be married to someone who wasn't present in their marriage.

"You know how mother can be." She placed a hand on Astoria's shoulder. "I'll tell you what, we can burn the dress when it's over." Daphne grinned, but that just seemed to upset her sister more.

Astoria fell in a heap on the floor, looking like a pile of snow. "I can't do this." Tears started streaming freely from her eyes. Her chest felt like it was being crushed by an invisible weight.

Daphne knelt down to her sister's side. "Hey, what's this all about?" She brushed the lock of free hair out of her sister's face. She lifted Astoria's face to level with hers with her index finger.

"I can't marry Draco Malfoy." She brushed the tears from her face and sniffed. "We're not in love." Her heart sank at the admission. She had never said the words out loud or even thought very much about them. "I just can't do this, Daphne."

"Cold feet is supposed to be pretty normal." Daphne cooed in an attempt to ease her sister's emotions. Astoria shook her head furiously.

"My feet aren't the problem." Her eyes begged for her sister's understanding. "It's my heart." Daphne's shoulders slumped. She had been in her sister's position before she revealed her own secret to the family. "How am I supposed to go out there like this?" Astoria cried out.

"You won't." Daphne reassured. Astoria looked up confused. "We're going to Apparate out."

"I can't go anywhere in this?" She grabbed a handful of wedding dress and shook it in frustration. "And mum put a charm on it so I wouldn't have it altered for the wedding."

Daphne stood up and started pacing the room. "I've got it!" She locked the door and revealed her escape plan to Astoria. There was a glint of hopefulness in her sister's eyes, but after a moment it disappeared.

"There's something else..."

Hermione shuffled through the papers on her desk looking for the blueprints for Hogwarts 2.0. She had been working as a temp at a contracting agency in Diagon Alley the summer after the Battle. She wanted to do whatever she could to make sure that the place she had learned everything would be restored to its former glory.

"Granger, go on lunch before you start something else." Mr. Dippet, her boss, ordered. He was always saying how she was the hardest worker he had ever encountered. He became agitated when she was consumed by the deeds and neglected her health. She had missed far too many lunches this summer, resulting in a weight loss he deemed unhealthy.

"Sir, I just need to find-"

"They'll still be here when you get back. There's a lovely eatery just round the corner. You won't even have to walk very far." He put his fist atop the papers she was shuffling through and gave her a stern look.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, sir." She collected her things and turned on her heel. The office wasn't particularly stuffy, but her hair still stood up in strange places.

Diagon Alley was busy, but not overly crowded. The school year wouldn't start for another two weeks. Many of the shops that had been forced to close during Voldemort's reign had reopened. Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's was at its usual buzz. Hermione smiled and walked inside the doors, met with a strange smell.

"Hermione!" She was lifted off of her feet and spun around before she could apprehend what the smell was.

"George! Please!" He placed her back on the carpeted floor with a grin on his face. "What's that smell?" It was starting to make her nose itch. George flicked his wand at a cauldron in the corner and a lid flipped on top of it.

"Testing a new product." He offered no further explanation, but led her into the shop. "Stopping by the Burrow tonight? After you finish ripping out your hair at Dippet's, of course."

"I have a lot to finish first. I haven't even started packing." Hermione mentally scolded herself. She had a list of things to finish this summer and not enough time to complete them.

"You were offered a position at the Ministry, yet you're going back to Hogwarts?" George leaned against the counter where Angelina was ringing up another customer.

"I don't want to be an Auror." Hermione stated simply, before becoming more serious. "How've you been, George?" The redhead nodded in reply. It hadn't been long since Fred's death, but he had been determined to keep his shop running if not just to make sure the little ones had a reason to laugh.

Hermione squeezed his forearm and gave him a sympathetic smile. They had all lost loved ones in the War, but Hermione couldn't begin to understand how hard George was taking things. He had lost a part of himself.

"I just stopped by to say hello." She readjusted her bag and looked around. "Can you give Ron my love?"

"I'm not going to snog him," George turned up his nose teasing Hermione, who frowned at him. "But I'll pass along the message." They hugged goodbye and Hermione struggled to squeeze her way out of the shop.

When she had made it out, the air was crisp. She stopped by the eatery that Mr. Dippet had mentioned before. While she stood in line, she noticed two older witches pouring over the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Ordinarily Hermione could ignore it, but on the cover was a familiar face.

Draco Malfoy was on one side of the cover with a disappointed look. There was a split down the middle and on the other side was a girl who looked like she still belonged in school with a small smile across her face.

"Left at the crack of dawn, she did!" One witch gossiped.

"I heard she was having an affair!" The other said.

"Wouldn't be surprised. My cousin was a guest. _She_ said the bride's room was a disaster! Even the curtains were ripped to shreds!"

"Ma'am? Are you gonna order anyfink?" Hermione jumped when she realized she was being addressed. She quickly put in her order and waited. She checked her watch and determined she would just have to eat at her desk.

Her thoughts drifted from Hogwarts to the Witch Weekly cover. The amount of harassment the Trio received from the press was astonishingly annoying, but at least none of them had been left at the alter. None of them had decided to get married right after the Battle either.

Hermione remembered hearing from Ginny that Malfoy had proposed to Astoria Greengrass, a student who was just 16 years old. "What a git!" Ginny had said, but Hermione couldn't help wonder if there was something more to Malfoy's proposition. She had never even seen the two together before the news broke out.

Of course, she thought it was irresponsible for all parties. Astoria wasn't even out of school, and Malfoy had a lot of his own issues to sort out, like his father going to Azkaban.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Astoria had left him at the alter. Education came first, always. Now all Hermione had to do was convince Ron of that.

_A/N: First story on fanfiction! Things will get more interesting, guaranteed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from J.K. Rowlings wonderful world of Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 2

Draco stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, still in his suit. He hadn't changed in three days. The bow was undone, resting on his shoulders like a heavy weight keeping him from standing up.

He wasn't crushed by the idea of not getting married, even with all the trouble his parents had gone through – from convincing the Greengrass family that this would be a smart move and "it's just good breeding, isn't it?" to the money they had spent bribing Rita Skeeter into fabricating an entire relationship history with Astoria, several articles at a hundred galleons a piece.

It wasn't as though he didn't like Astoria. She was beautiful, funny at times, and she had a brain. It truly would have been good breeding, a very smart match indeed. But he wasn't torn up about her skipping out on him.

"Still skulking?" A voice emitted from the doorway. His best friend leaned on the threshold with a mocking grin on his face. Draco smirked.

"No, Blaise. I'm counting flakes of asbestos."

His friend stared at him with his jaw unhinged. "I can never tell when you're joking." Draco sighed and finally lifted his shoulders.

"That's the point." Blaise didn't wait for an invitation. He strode to the far window and drew back the curtains to reveal a bright and cheerful day. Draco flinched at the sudden flood of light.

"Now that's just rude."

"Ahh, do you smell that?" Blaise spread his arms out and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Draco blinked several times before his eyes got used to the light.

He tilted his head. "Teen spirit?"

"Mm... No, my friend. That is freedom." The young wizard walked over to Draco's bed and leaned against one of the posts with a grin. "That is the smell of not having to deal with conversations about the future, babies, growing old..." Blaise shuddered as his voice trailed off.

Draco examined the bow on his neck before removing it finally. "I'm afraid my father won't be as optimistic." Blaise shrugged and Draco nodded in response. His friend looked around his room. It looked less and less like a teenage boy's room and more like a guest bedroom every day.

"All packed for Hogwarts, I see." The wizard nodded toward the suitcases in the corner. Draco gazed at his things. This would be his final year at Hogwarts. During the war, there was a small part of him that was glad he didn't have to go to school. What teenage boy enjoys school?

After many meetings and dismissive threats from the Dark Lord, Draco started to miss Hogwarts; the place he had once deemed unfit to teach high and mighty him became a place he preferred to his own home.

"You're well prepared, aren't you?" Blaise clapped him on the back. But even Blaise knew that there was no preparing for the amount of ridicule and, undoubtedly, hate he would receive as soon as he was there, not to mention the endless gossip about his wedding failure.

The bathroom resembled a scene from The Mist when Hermione stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel before swiping her hand across the mirror to wipe away the condensation.

Hermione was startled by her own reflection, which looked like a skeleton of her former self. Her cheeks and collarbones were prominent and her jawline was sharp. The shade of her dark circles would make a zombie jealous.

She sighed and tapped her wand to the top of her head. A strange sensation dripped down her head to the ends of her hair, drying it right away. Hermione tied it into a knot and rushed to her room to change.

Almost as soon as she had slipped into her black dress, a knock came from her door. A moment later her father was calling up the stairs for her. "Hermione! Friend's arrived!" She mumbled a spell as she looked at her reflection again and a glamour appeared, giving her skin a glow. There wasn't much she could do to cover her protruding bones, but her friend would understand... She hoped.

At the foot of the stairs, Hermione recognized the fiery red hair and no-nonsense stance. She smiled and hugged her friend from behind.

"It's been so long! I'm glad we're going out!" Ginny smiled and turned in Hermione's arms to give her a strong embrace.

"I missed you too, Hermione." Ginny looked her friend up and down through narrowed eyes, and met the witch's eyes with sympathy. "Promise you'll come to the Burrow before school starts." Hermione agreed and they were soon apparating to a restaurant in Germany.

Ginny had the smart idea of going international to avoid the media frenzy that was almost constant since the war had ended. It was tiring and the main reason that Hermione stayed out of the public eye. As soon as they arrived, a young wizard with flattened down hair led them to a table in the dimly lit restaurant. They were greeted with champagne and placed their orders right away.

Hermione sighed and leaned back, taking in the ambiance. "Very nice choice, Ginny. You've outdone yourself."

"You needed a break." Her friend replied with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the redhead sheepishly. Ginny changed the subject, knowing that Hermione would argue that it was necessary. "Are you excited to go back?"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic! I'm having most of my things sent in advance." Hermione had special-ordered her books, robes, quills and most of the other supplies so she could focus on the reconstruction of the school. Hermione looked down at the thought of returning to Hogwarts without her two best friends. "How's Ron?"

"He's an idiot, but he's doing all right. If he passes the summer training, he'll be a fully fledged Auror. Bit frightening, really." Hermione smiled. She knew he would be fine as long as he didn't second-guess himself.

"_I'm fine, by the way_." She looked at Hermione pointedly. The witch jumped.

"Oh! How were the Quidditch trials?" Ginny shrugged. She had been working on her technique with several of the best Quidditch players all summer before her return to Hogwarts. The redhead talked animatedly about her experience in the program while Hermione sat and listened with envy.

At least she would have Ginny when she went back to Hogwarts.

When Hermione got home, she flopped down on her bed. Memories swarmed her mind of all the times she shared with Harry and Ron. They had certainly gotten off to a rough start, but over the years they had defended her and she liked to think she taught them a thing or two.

Hermione couldn't imagine life without the two and she was about to spend nearly a year without them. It wasn't the kind of existential crisis she thought she would ever have, yet there she was on her bed, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

A tap on the window startled her out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet and unlatched the window to let the tawny owl fly in. It stuck out its leg regally and she unhooked the small package from it. It eyed her expectantly. She dug through her bad until she pulled out an owl treat, gave it to the bird and watched it fly out gracefully.

The package was from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She groaned at the thought of a prank package. Setting it on her vanity desk, she took out her wand and pointed it at the package, doing as many counter-curses and revealing spells as she could think of. When nothing happened, she unwrapped it and opened the box to found a piece of parchment paper folded on top of a circular tub.

_Hermione_

_I am apparently a dim-witted prat. Angelina had me send this to you. Something about revitalizing your skin and other terms I don't understand because I'm a prat – and also, a bloak. See you soon!_

_George_

Hermione read the directions on the side of the tube. It was a magical cream to reset the witch's skin and bring back that young glow. She looked up into the vanity mirror at her desk. She really did look like a corpse. With a sigh, she scooped a small amount with her finger and rubbed the cream across her face.

Her skin started to shimmer brightly at first before simmering down until there was just a healthy sheen across her skin. Her dark circles had all but disappeared. Without a second thought, Hermione readied herself for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

_A/N: Next chapter, we're going to the Burrow where things are always bursting with food and wand sparks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from J.K. Rowling's magical world!**_

Chapter 3

Harry knocked on the door to the Burrow with a bouquet in one hand and a box in the other. The door swung open mid-knock and a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley appeared. Her expression relaxed when she registered that it was Harry at the door.

"Oh, Harry! You know, you never need to knock!" She grabbed the wizard by the shoulders and pulled him inside, shoving him in a chair and placing a full plate of food in front of him. "Tuck in, darling! Ginny should be down soon."

Knowing the grief he would get from Mrs. Weasley if he didn't eat, Harry spooned a couple of mouthfuls of potatoes in his mouth. He was mid-bite when a pair of lips latched onto his neck. Teeth grazed his skin causing a shiver to run up and down his spine.

"Hello, Harry." He turned his head and found Ginny standing behind him in a periwinkle dress that flowed down to just above her knees. Harry jumped to his feet and presented his girlfriend with the bouquet of flowers.

Ginny brought the flowers to her nose and smiled. She wasn't one for flowers, but Harry was rarely around so any sweet gesture he made was a gesture she treasured. Yells erupted from above them. Ron stomped loudly down the stairs, swearing loudly when he hit his head on the wooden post at the landing.

"Harry! When did you get here?" He rubbed his head and forked a potato off of Harry's plate.

"Just a moment ago." He replied, but Ron's attention shifted to his sister with a wrinkled nose.

"You can't wear that."

"Hmm... I could say the same to you, Ron." She crossed her arms and gave him a very cross look. His shirt was hanging on him, ripped to shreds from Auror training earlier that day. He always managed to damage his clothes at the end of the day, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin.

"I was training! What's your excuse? Half price for half a dress?" Ron snided back. Ginny pointed her wand at her brother, forgetting about the flowers entirely. Ron's eyes went wide as he bolted for the stairs, just barely missing several hexes sent his way.

"Ginny, no hexing inside the house!" A shout came from inside the kitchen. She mumbled an apology to her mother before taking a seat next to Harry, who could only duck as the red-headed siblings had it out for each other.

"You're early." Ginny looked at Harry sideways. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. How she managed to make him lose his train of thought by her presence would remain a mystery to him. He shrugged.

"Overzealous, I guess."

In two hours, the feast was going to start. It was to celebrate the boys and their hard work at the Auror office, but also to say farewell to the ones returning to Hogwarts.

"Mum, you know she may not even show." Ron said as he entered the kitchen. Ginny looked at Harry and nodded upstairs when she caught his eye. They ducked behind Ron and made for the stairs before he could stop them.

"Ronald Weasley, if you think for one moment I'm going to let you sit back while that witch works herself senseless, you had better-"

A knock at the door interrupted her verbal repercussions. Mrs. Weasley muttered something about a Confundus charm as she strode over to let George inside. He was wearing a large purple hat as he walked inside.

"What the bloody-"

"Ron!"

"-is that?"

George hugged his mother and clapped his little brother on the shoulder before offering an explanation. In the next hour, several redheads traipsed in and out of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was setting up the table when the Weasley family started to gather around, attracted from all areas of the house by the heavenly smells of the witch's excellent cooking.

The family (and its extensions) sat at the long table as Mr. Weasley stood at the head of the table and raised his goblet of wine to make a toast. All eyes were on him, although Fleur was feeding the newest member of the Weasley family and Harry was having a difficult time breathing from Ginny's hand on his knee.

"Right!" Mr. Weasley started, looking across the table. He licked his lips and smacked them together before continuing, "This family has stayed strong in the roughest and most trying times. Percy-" He turned to the wizard with curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses sitting furthest away with his new wife, "So much time was lost." Percy stood up, but Mr. Weasley held up his hand to stop him. "I'm just so happy you're back.

"We faced a loss I couldn't hope to describe." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as her husband lowered his head, removing his wizard's hat. "We could never forget our dear Fred. We will forever be fractured with his absence." There was a moment of silence from the entire room.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together, "But this feast is not about our losses! We are gathered as a family to celebrate the next step! Ginny-" The witch beamed up at her father and Harry looked at her with the utmost love, "My only daughter off to her last year at Hogwarts! And Harry," The Boy Who Lived jumped in his seat and turned to face Mr. Weasley, "From the moment my sons stole the Ford Anglia, you've been a part of this family. I'm so proud of you and my son."

"I wouldn't have survived without Ron, sir." The two best friends locked eyes. Ron looked at Harry solemnly. "Honest."

A knock at the door interrupted the sincere moment. Mr. Weasley exchanged glances with his wife, who jumped up and rushed to answer the door. A moment later, Hermione emerged with windswept hair and rosy cheeks. Her eyes swept across the room quickly.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley! I'm so sorry, please don't mind me!" She said breathlessly, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Just in time, Hermione!" Mr. Weasley's smile began to spread as he looked between Ron and Hermione. "You have been another grand addition to this family. I know you're clever enough to skip your final year, but I find myself pregnant with respect at your return." Ron's face turned down in disgust as he mouthed _'pregnant'_ across the table at Harry. He chuckled and coughed to try to cover it up when Hermione frowned at him.

"Thank you so much." Hermione beamed, still sounding breathless.

"As the muggle saying goes," Mr. Weasley raised his glass and waited for everyone else to raise theirs. When they had, he looked at each of them and said, "To infinity and beyond!"

Hermione choked into her glass of wine. Ron clapped her on the back, as his father spoke, "Now, let's not wait any longer. Tuck in!" Plates of food were passed around the table. Unsurprisingly, Ron piled his own plate high. Hermione shook her head. It was as if they had only just returned from their arduous, hunger-staking journey.

"Honestly, Ron." He looked at her confused as the nearest wizards and witches laughed.

"You're not used to this?" Bill asked before spooning a scoop of mashed potatoes onto his and Fleur's plate, and passing it to George. The twinless wizard grinned.

"Must've forgotten with all the work she's been doing." He teased. "But that's nothing new."

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm actually surprised you made it!" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken. "Mum said she'd have my head on a plate if you weren't here." Hermione grimaced as several pieces of meat flew into her hair.

"As it happens," she looked down at her own plate and forked several green beans, "I couldn't get into the office at all today." Half of the table stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Her shoulders slumped. "Mr. Dippet put up wards."

When she had tried the door that morning, she found it wouldn't open. She could see Mr. Dippet in the window at his desk and tapped several times to get his attention, attempted to Apparate, and even tried several hexes and counter-curses to get inside, to no avail.

The table roared in laughter as Hermione turned a very deep shade of red. "You know, you wouldn't be laughing if you cared about Hogwarts!" Harry and Ron nodded while Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

The rest of the feast was filled with stories of Ron's incessant need to bring home his clothes in tatters, Ginny's flying camp, and the work being done at Hogwarts. It was almost completely remodeled. Classes were possible while the rest was finished. Fleur and Bill bid their farewell before dessert, calling in an early night due to the newborn. George headed out not long after to Angelina's apartment for what he claimed to be new product testing.

Mr. Weasley led the group into the living room while his wife put her "final touches" on the dessert. He let out a deep sigh as he sank into his favorite armchair. Ron managed to grab one last drumstick from the kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley, how have the trials been? I missed the last..." Harry looked up in thought, counting in his head, "three or four?" The older wizard gave him a grim look.

"Well, Lucius managed to wriggle his way out a formal trial, claiming duress." He had a look on his face like he had swallowed something unpleasant.

"Bullocks!" Ron exclaimed, spraying the room with half-chewed poultry. As Ron started to argue, Mr. Weasley held up his hand.

"There was, unfortunately, evidence to support his claim. Not much, but just enough." A tense air filled the room.

Harry's jaw clenched. "Surely, there's something-"

"Not to worry, my boy!" The older wizard stood to refill his glass. "We have a few people on 'Malfoy Watch' as I like to call it." Hermione opened her mouth, but at that moment, Mrs. Weasley hovered several silver cups into the room. They were filled with golden pudding and topped with flames.

As she spooned the delicious pudding into her mouth, Hermione thought about the other day and seeing the photograph of Draco Malfoy on the cover of a magazine. She didn't take kindly to idle gossip, but sometimes gossip held a nugget of truth. She was just thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with another moment of torment from the blonde ferret.

After dessert, Hermione stood up and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the lovely evening. Before she left, she hugged Ginny and Harry goodbye. She made her way to Ron when he set his shoulders into a square, "I'll walk you out."

"Oh, thank you, Ron." She smiled and took his arm when he held it out for her. Hermione maneuvered out of the narrow kitchen door and made for the garden wall. Ron cleared his throat.

"I know you've been busy and we haven't kept in touch a lot this summer," Ron began, his eyes flickering from Hermione's eyes to her mouth. She gave him a sheepish smile. "It gave me the chance to miss you. Really miss you."

"I've missed you too, Ron." She squeezed his arm.

"Right." He shoved his hand in his pocket, "That's why I wanted to ask you something." He fumbled for a moment before procuring a small, silver ring with a ruby. Ron took Hermione's hand and clumsily slipped the ring onto her finger. It was too big, but it made her smile.

"It's lovely, Ron." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing her lips onto his. "Thank you." His ears turned red.

"It's a proposal." He shrugged. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. Ron shuffled his feet before mumbling, "For marriage."

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with NaNoWriMo and the gluttonous meal we had today. Hazard a guess as to what Hermione's answer is?_


End file.
